Persona 3 : RE-Told
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: What if the time was turned back? What if Minato Arisato came to Port Island with his sister? [A Re-telling story of Persona 3 with Minato and Minako with a hope for a better ending. Some new events may be added in the near future. And some minor-major story alteration may occur.]
1. The Siblings Arisato

**Persona 3 : RE-Told**

**Chapter One : The Siblings Arisato  
**

* * *

**"Time never waits . . ."**

* * *

**-Monday, April 6th 2009-**

**-Next Full Moon : 3 Days-**

**-Evening-**

**-Passenger Train "Anehazuru", Iwatodai Bound-**

We enter our story at the Passenger train "Anehazuru", Iwatodai bound. 2 Figures are sitting together on the 4th car of the train, it's already late, so the train wasn't so crowded as the last afternoon.

The 2 figures are a boy and a girl. The blue haired boy is sleeping, with his ears is being covered by his personal headphones, while the auburn haired girl is seen watching towards the distance, also wearing headphones.

The horizon is covered in darkness. They're supposed to arrive at their designated dorm by 10, at max. but instead, due to the railroad malfunction that happened that day, they're trapped in a delay. The trip was going slow for them until the announcement radio rings

"Due to the malfunction in the witching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any passengers who were in a hurry. The next stop is **Iwatodai**."

The auburn haired girl wakes up the blue haired boy.

"Brother...? Wake up..! We're almost there..! hey, Bro!" The auburn haired girl started shaking the dozed off boy.  
"Hmm...? Sis..? Oh, yeah." The boy finally wakes up, half opening his gray colored eyes.

The two noticed a blue butterfly flying around them inside the train. and it landed on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey, i didn't notice there's a butterfly inside this train." The girl said.  
"Yeah. Me too." The boy replied.  
"Okay, shoo shoo, now, Mr. Butterfly,we have to get off soon." said the girl as she slowly shoved her hand near the butterfly.

[Yes. it's Philemon.]

The two prepared for their arrival at Iwatodai, They got their things ready, and set up by the door. The train's metal tires can be heard screeching to a stop. The two jolts as the train went into a complete halt beside the Iwatodai station.

"**Iwatodai.**""This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."

* * *

**-Iwatodai Station-**

The two got off the train and proceeds to walked down the terminal. The station is already empty since it's almost midnight.

"Looks like we arrived late." The boy commented.  
"Yeah... Let's go, we still need to find our dorm, right?" The girl shook her head."It's almost Midnight." The boy muttered just above his breath.

He checked his watch one last time before...

* * *

**-Dark Hour-**

As the two walked, something weird finally happened. The atmosphere went slightly heavy, the color of the sky turned into a sickly green color. Their electronic devices stopped working. More importantly, there's puddles of blood everywhere, and coffins scattered around. The moon is also eerily **gigantic**, despite it's not being full.

"W-what's going on..?" The girl asked.  
"I Don't know. I think we should hurry to the dorm." The boy slowly replied.

The City is deserted. there's no one around. the only thing that makes the noise is the blowing wind. The scattered coffins are like a wall, that seems to be crushing the two together. The surrounding of the area just looks like a dead city.

"B-bro... i'm scared." The girl muttered as she clings to the boy's right hand side.  
"Don't worry, sis. I won't let anything happen to you. Just keep walking. we should be at the dorm soon." The boy slowly replied. He may sound calm, but deep inside, he's scared too.

The two stay focused on finding their way to the dorm, after a while of searching, they finally found it. **The Iwatodai Student Dorm**. The dorm that was mentioned on their pamphlet. Without a second of thinking, they entered the dorm immediately, just to be on the safe side at the least.

* * *

**-Dorm, Ground Floor-**

Inside, the dorm was empty. They look around for some minutes until a mysterious boy that appeared from nowhere greeted them.

"You're late. i've been waiting for a long time." Chuckled the mysterious boy.  
"If you want to proceed, then please sign here. it's a **Contract**. There's no need to be scared. it only binds you to accept full responsibility for your actions." Continued him as he gave the two a piece of paper.

On the paper, it's written "**_I've chooseth this fate of mine own free will._**"

The two looked confused but nevertheless signed their own "Contracts". The boy signed the contract with the name of Minato Arisato, while the girl signed the contract with the name of Minako Arisato.

"... Very well." The boy slowly said as he took the contracts off their hands.

While the two still looked confused, the boy mysteriously said :

"Time is something no one can escape, it delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away." The boy chuckled slightly.  
"... And so... **IT BEGINS.**" said the boy one last time as he reached over to the darkness and disappeared with it.

The two is in shock.

"B-bro..?" Minako is shivering.

As Minato tried to calm her little sister down, he sensed another presence, it's behind them.

"Who's there?!" A voice reached out to them.

The two startled at her voice and immediately turned around. There's a brunette girl standing at the edge of the lounge, scared.

"Wait.. How could you.. Don't tell me you're...!" The girl is lost in words, but nevertheless pulls out something that looks like a gun.

The two pulled back in shock.

"W-wait!" Minako asked  
"Calm down! We just got here an-" Minato continued but is cut by another voice that said ...

"**Takeba, wait!**"

The group jumped at the voice. There was another girl, who looked more mature than them. She's red haired, and silently smiled at the Brunette, probably signaling that everything's okay.

* * *

**-Late Night-**

Finally, the lights came back on and their electronic devices turned back on as well.

"Our MP3 Player..?" Minako's confused on what's going on.  
"It turned back on..?" Minato continued.

The brunette seemed to be checking the other dorm's electronical equipment as well.

"The lights...?" The Brunette slowly stated.  
"It'll be okay, Takeba." The red haired woman calmed her down.

The red haired woman proceeds to approach the two. They proceed to back down a bit. Since she also carried the same gun as the brunette's. Nevertheless, they tried to act calm.

"I Didn't think you two would arrive so late." The Red haired woman stated.  
"I'm **Mitsuru Kirijo**, i'm one of the students who live in this dorm." She continued as she introduced herself.

The brunette still has the same uneasy look towards the two siblings.

"Who are they?" The Brunette asked.  
"They're the transfer students. It was a last minute decision to sign them here. They'll eventually be moved a room in the normal dorm." Mitsuru explained.  
"Is it okay for them to be here?" The Brunette asked again.  
"I guess we'll see.." Mitsuru chuckled.

Mitsuru turned her face towards the two.

"This is **Yukari Takeba**. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you two." Mitsuru as she slowly pointed her finger at the brunette.  
"Hi, I'm** Yukari**." The Brunette reluctantly introduced herself.

The siblings forced a smile, and finally managed to speak through their fears.

"Nice to meet you." they said in sync.  
"Y-yeah.. Nice to meet you guys too." Yukari slowly replied also with a forced smile.

Mitsuru chuckled for a bit and checked her watch. it's past midnight.

"It's getting late. You two should find your room on the 2nd and the 3rd floor. your things should already be there. I suggest you two tuck in for the night." Mitsuru advised the two.  
"Oh, i'll show you guys the way. Follow me." Yukari walked towards the end of the hall. The two siblings followed her.

* * *

**-Dorm, 2nd Floor, Hallways-**

Yukari and the two stopped at the 2nd floor hallways.

"Minato-kun, your room should be there. Pretty easy to remember, huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall." Yukari pointed at the furthest door.  
"So before we partways, do you two have any questions?" Yukari continued.

The two looked at each other, then Minako finally asked...

"Uum, what's with the contract and the kid downstairs..?" She asked in a confused tone.  
"Hmm? What contract? And what kid?" Yukari tilted her head.  
"Nevermind.." Minako slowly scratched her cheek.

Yukari's uneasy look returned to her face.

"Uum, can i ask you two something? On your way from the station. . . was everything okay?"

The siblings tilted their head.

"What do you mean by 'Okay'..?" Minato asked back.  
"Well.. not really 'Okay' if you asked me." Minako let out her yawn.  
"You know what i m-" Yukari seemed to be lost in words, then she lets out her sigh.  
"Nevermind. It seems that you two are alright. Well, i'd better get going." Yukari shook her head.

Yukari started to walk upstairs with Minako, but then she turned around again.

"Oh yeah, i'm sure you two have other questions but let's save them for later, yeah? G'night!" Said Yukari, and then she went upstairs to show Minako to her room.

Minato heads to the furthest door, unlocked it with the key given to him by Mitsuru. He's tired. He immediately throw his bag on the floor and crashed his body at the bed. He lets out a yawn. And finally loss his consciousness at his bed.

* * *

**-Tuesday, 7th Of April 2009-**

**-Next Full Moon : 2 Days-**

**-Morning-**

Minato is woken up by a knock form the outside. He quickly changed his clothes and opened the door. Outside, there's Minako.

"Morning, Lil' sis." Greeted Minato.  
"Geez, Bro, look at the time! We're almost late! I swear, your sleeping habits really need to get a look on." Ranted Minako.  
"Well, sorry. just give me some time to get ready." Minato replied.  
"Hurry! Yukari-senpai is already waiting at the hallway! Don't take more than 5 minutes, okay?" Minako quickly turned around and ran through the 2nd floor hallway.

Minato sighed. He closed his door, washed his face, put his School Uniform on, and finally thought to himself.

_'Our new school.. Our new life..'_

He finally went to the hallway, he's greeted by Yukari.

"Good Morning! Did you sleep okay?" Yukari asked.  
"Yeah, i guess." Minato replied.  
"Since when you didn't sleep okay, Bro?! You're literally sleeping anywhere at anytime..!" Minako grunted.

Yukari chuckled for a moment then finally said

"Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you both to school. So, are you guys ready to go?"  
"Totally!" Yelled Minako.  
"Not so loud, Sis..! you're deafening me!" Sighed Minato.  
"Urgh, why are you so unenthusiastic, Bro?! It's our first day of new school after all! Let's go, Yukari-senpai!" Minako grunted.  
"Okay, let's go!" Yukari smiled as she directed the siblings downstairs.

* * *

**-Passenger Train "Anehazuru", Pauwlonia District Bound-**

On the way, Yukari explained a bit of the new school, **Gekkoukan High** to the Arisatos.

"We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh?" Yukari asked.  
"Yeah, feels weird to take a train to you school." Minako commented.  
"There's also a lot of students here." Minato continued slightly.

The train finally reached the "Sea-arch track".

"This is my favorite part... when it feels like you're gliding over the sea.." Yukari slowly said.  
"Yeah, the ocean panorama is beautiful!" Minako commented as she looked towards the far distances.  
"I agree." Minato complied.

The school is finally in sight.

"There it is! You can see it now!" Yukari pointed towards the large structure at the island.  
"Wow! It's huge!" Minako seemed excited.  
"**Gekkoukan High**, huh?" Minato slowly commented.  
"Yep, it was built at **Tatsumi Port Island**, the manmade island. They built our school right in the middle." Yukari explained.

* * *

**-Gekkoukan High School, Main Gate-**

The group arrived at the school. A bunch of students and teachers can be seen coming and going into and from the school.

"Mornin' Yukari-chan!" Greeted by a student while she walked.  
"Morning!" Yukari greeted back.

Yukari turned to face the siblings

"Well, here we are! Welcome to **Gekkoukan High School**, you're gonna love it here!" Yukari commented.  
"Wow, it's even bigger seeing it in person!" Minako can't seem to calm herself down from the excitement.  
"Well, let's go inside." Minato shrugged.

* * *

**-Gekkoukan High School, 1st Floor, Shoe Lockers, Lobby-**

Even the lobby is crowded. Students can be seen swarming up on the Bulletin board, and some other walking around the lobby to chat or to do some other things. Chatters of the students are filling the hall. Nevertheless, the group of Juniors walked in.

"You two are okay from here, right? You two should head to the Faculty Office to see your homeroom teachers first. It's right here to the left. And That concludes the tour. Do you guys have any questions before i go?" Yukari making sure everything is set for the two.  
"No, i'm fine." Minato nodded.  
"Oh yeah, Yukari-senpai, which class are you in?" Minako asked.  
"Me? I don't know yet. I'll go see the Bulletin board later when it's not so crowded anymore." Yukari looked towards the Crowded lobby.

The uneasiness look returned to Yukari's face once again.

"Hey.. about last night.. Don't tell anyone about what you two saw, okay? See you two later!" Yukari walked off.

After Yukari put her shoes at the locker, she proceeds to head inside the school. The Arisatos also proceeds to put their shoes. After Minato finished his business at the shoe locker, he turned around and hit another girl, knocking her and some of her stuff down.

The girl is short, also with a short teal green hair. she proceeds to look up to him with her Teal-green eye. Minato gives his hand to her.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Minato asked.  
"I.. I'm fine.. Sorry." The girl shyly accepts Minato's hand.  
"I think i should be the one who said 'Sorry' at the first place. Let me get that for you." Minato slowly replied.  
"No.. i'll do it." The girl replied.

The two proceeds to clean up the mess but accidentally, when Minato tried to reach one of her books, she also tried to reach the same thing, causing them to touch each others' hands.

"Oh.. Sorry." Minato said.  
"N-No..! It's okay!" The girl said with a red face.

She quickly took her book, then walk away. But quickly turned around, still with a red face.

"T-thanks for helping me out." She said.  
"Yeah. No problem." Minato replied.

The girl shot him one last smile before heading into the 2nd floor. He's slightly surprised.

"BROTHER!" Minako said while she grabs her Big Brother's neck.  
"O-ow! hey! Sis! What's the big idea?!" Minato snapped back into reality.  
"Why are you hitting on girls already?! It's your first day of school!" Minako grunted.  
"Hey! i wasn't hitting on her! I accidentally hit her and decided to help her out!"  
"Liar." Minako said with a wink.  
"Psh.." Minato rolled his eyes.  
"You should see your homeroom teacher already, Minako. I'll see what's about this school myself. Listen, You're already sitting at the 10th Grader's seat now. don't act like a kid anymore alright?" Minato continued.  
"Hmph..! Alright." Minako reluctantly leaves the shoe locker.

_'That girl. Who is she?'_

Nevertheless, Minato looked at the Bulletin Board, he saw his name on the class **2-F**'s roster, along with Yukari. He decided to go to the Faculty Office to see what's about.

* * *

**-Gekkoukan High School, 1st Floor, Faculty Office-**

Minato entered the office, scanning around for his Homeroom teacher. Until finally a woman approached him.

"Oh, are you the new student?" She asked.  
"Yes. Yes i am." Minato replied.  
"Minato Arisato, 11th Grade, correct? Also the Big Brother of Minako Arisato from the 10th Grade?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow, you lived in a lot of different places. Let's see... in 1999, that was what, 10 years ago..? Both of your Parents... ?!"

Her words are stopped with a gasp. The dark history of the Arisato family.

"I'm sorry. I've been so busy i didn't have time to read this before hand."  
"That's okay."  
"I'm** Ms. Toriumi**, i teach Composition. Welcome to our school..!"  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Have you seen the classroom assignments yet? You're in **2-F**, That's my class." Ms. Toriumi explained.  
"But first, we need to go to the auditorium, the Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon." She continued.  
"Right."

* * *

**-Gekkoukan High School, Auditorium-**

The principal is seen at the Podium, giving out his _'Wonderful Speeches'_ to the students. Minato couldn't care less about it, he decides to just sit back, until a student tried to get his attention.

"Psst, Hey. You, Minato, isn't it?"  
"Yeah..?"  
"You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two walking together."  
"And..?"  
"I just want to ask, do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

Minato pouted then he shook his head.

"I don't know. I just came here yesterday with my sister."  
"I see. I thought you'd know, but... i guess not, huh?" He backs down a bit in disappointment.

A Teacher from another class saw them talking together.

"I hear talking..! and i believe it's someone from Ms. Toriumi's class!"  
"Be quiet, you're going to get me in trouble." Ms Toriumi tried to calm the class down.

But nevertheless, the Auditorium is filled with small chatters.

* * *

**-After School-**

**-Gekkoukan High School, Class 2-F-**

Today's class session is finally finished, Minato will soon experience his first after school session. He remained seated instead and he thought to himself.

_'So this is Gekkoukan, huh?'_

* * *

**Chapter One : End.**

* * *

**Minato Arisato's Chapter stats :**

- _Academics_ : Average

- _Charm_ : Unpolished

- _Courage_ : Determined

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, this is another story, re-telling us the events that happened at Persona 3, with Minato as the Protagonist, which he came to Port Island with his sister instead. The purpose of this story is to get the idea of what happened if he actually did this. The Purpose of this story is to see that if i can make at least a good ending without the sad goodbye at the end of the original P3 game. I hope you can enjoy the first chapter! Feel free to add a review! Traesto! :3


	2. Welcome To The Velvet Room

**Persona 3 : RE-Told**

**Chapter Two : Welcome To The Velvet Room  
**

* * *

**". . . It delivers us all to the same end . . ."**

* * *

** -Tuesday, 7th of April 2009-**

**-After School-**

**-Next Full Moon : 2 Days-**

**-Gekkoukan High School, 2nd Floor, Class 2-F-**

The day went pretty fast than Minato had expected. The lecture wasn't a total bore and he managed to stay awake through the lessons. He finally got off his seat, and grabbed his things, But he's stopped midway by a student wearing a cap.

"'Sup Dude?! How's it goin'?!" The student grinned at him.  
"Hey, not much. Who are you?" Minato asked, ignoring his grin.  
"...Me? I'm** Junpei Iori**, nice to meet ya." he grinned again.  
"Nice to meet you too, Junpei."  
"I transferred here while i was in 8th Grade. . . I know how though it is bein' the new kid. So i wanted to say "Hey". ...See what a nice guy i am?"  
"Heh, good one." Minato chuckled

Yukari approached the two talking students. Junpei immediately noticed her.

"Hey! it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again." Junpei said in an energetic tone.  
"At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think that you might be bothering someone?" Sighed Yukari.  
"What? but i was just bein' friendly!" Junpei scratched his head.  
"Eh, i don't mind. A guy to talk to is okay in my book." Minato shook his head.  
"If you say so." Yukari shrugged.  
"Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom." Yukari turned her face against Minato.  
"Yeah, huh..?" Minato replied.  
"Heh, funny huh?" Yukari chuckled slightly."Um, hello? Are you two forgetting that i'm in this class too?" Junpei felt like he's ignored by the two.

Junpei froze for a while then he grinned again.

"By the way, i heard you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that?! C'mon, Gimme the dirt!" Junpei's grin widened.  
"Huh? What dirt?" Minato seemed oblivious.  
"What are you talking about?! We live in the same dorm. there's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it? Now you make me feel worried." Yukari shrugged.

Yukari turned her face against Minato again, with the uneasiness returned to her face.

"Hey... You didn't say anything to anyone about ... You know what, did you?" Yukari asked.  
"You know what?" Minato asked back.  
"What? how can you even forget about it?! Nevermind. But seriously, don't say anything about last night, alright?" Yukari seemed troubled.

Minato and Yukari turned to see Junpei with his jaws dropped.

"**L-l-l-last... N-n-n-night..?!**" Junpei said.  
"W-wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea!** Listen**! I just met him and his sister yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us! Geez..!" Yukari tried to explained.  
"Uhh..." Minato is lost in words.  
"I've gotta go, i got something to take care of for the archery team, but you'd better not start any rumors!" Yukari said as she picked her belongings up.

Yukari left the class, leaving Minato and Junpei behind.

"Ah, who cares? no one takes rumors seriously anyways. She's so paranoid." Junpei shook his head.  
"I guess..?" Minato tilted his head.  
"But hey, it's your first day here and people are already talking about you! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man!" Junpei grinned again.  
"Eh, i'm not going out with her." Minato replied with an unenthusiastic tone.  
"Hehe, you're pretty cool dude. This is gonna be a fun year, i can feel it!" Junpei's grin widened again.

The two students decided to leave the school together. The gentle spring sunlight is warming their bodies.

* * *

**-Evening-**

**-Dorm, Ground Floor-**

Minato entered the lounge, and there's only three women as far as he can see. Minako, Yukari and Mitsuru.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted.  
"Yeah, thanks." Minato commented."Where were you, Bro? you're the slowest back home." Minako grunted.  
"I've been walking with some friends from my class. How's 1-B?" Minato replied.  
"Pretty typical. There's not really much people that i can talk to anyway." Minako tilted her head.  
"Anyway, you two are probably tired huh? you should get some rest." Yukari commented.  
"Yes, i agree. it's dangerous to go out at night these days. You should go back to your room and earn a good night's rest" Continued Mitsuru.

The two complied and immediately went back to their assigned room.

Minato crashed his tired body towards his bed. His consciousness fades straight away.

* * *

**-Wednesday, 8th of April 2009-**

**-Next Full Moon : 1 Day-**

**-Morning-**

**-Gekkoukan High School, Main Gate-**

As Minato and Minako walked in through the main gate, they can hear students talking to each other.

"Hey, have you heard the rumor?"  
"Something about a bathroom?"  
"N-no! It''s about the first year student. not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself "It's coming . . . it's coming . . !""  
"Huh, how about that..?"  
"You don't believe me?"

Minako turned over to Minato

"Some weird things have been going around lately." Minako said.  
"Yeah. I hope nothing bad happens."  
"D-don't say it like that! be optimistic for once, bro..!"  
"Alright, alright..! Now get a move on now, the bell's going to ring anytime soon." Minato ordered Minako.  
"Yeah, yeah." Minako reluctantly entered the school.

_'But seriously ... i hope nothing bad happens.'_

* * *

**-After School-**

**-Gekkoukan High School, 2nd Floor Class 3-F-**

After getting a bit popular by helping Junpei out, Minato managed to pass the day unscathed. The class was quickly vacated by the students. Only some few stayed at the class, chatting or doing some other business.

'_There's really nothing i can do, huh?'_

He vacated the classroom himself.

* * *

**-Gekkoukan High School, Classroom Hallways-**

When he closed the classroom doors, he saw a familiar figure also coming out from class 2-E alone. it's the same girl he met at the shoe locker yesterday. She looked pretty down today. His body said 'Leave her be.' But his heart said 'Ask her what's up.' So he braved himself to approach her to ask her what's wrong.

"Hey!" Minato tried to call her.

The girl turned around, she tried to force a smile but she failed.

"Oh.. H-hello... um.. What was your name?"

Then it hit him, they haven't introduced themselves to each other.

"Minato, Minato Arisato. And you are?"  
"Fuuka. F-Fuuka Yamagishi."  
"Is something wrong? I noticed you look pretty down today."

Fuuka proceeds to stare down at her feet.

"No. I'm probably just tired." Fuuka said slowly.  
"... No, you're not just tired, really." Minato replied.

He didn't know why, but he had this feeling that he wants to get close and help her out.

"Seriously, you don't have to hide anything. If you want somebody to talk to, i think i can spare some time." Minato said slowly.  
"Hmm? Really?" Fuuka seemed surprised.  
"Well, yeah, why not? I can't stand seeing people in trouble, really."  
"Well... Thank you." Fuuka slowly said with a red face.

Minato is happy to help. but he didn't know why he did this. He knew that he kinda slacks off during his lessons [Academics level : Average], he knew that he looked utterly unattractive as hell at the moment [Charm Level : Unpolished], But no one, even his sister can argue about how brave he is on how he managed to keep a straight face even after so many hard things that happened in his life [Courage Level : Determined - Tough]. He helped countless people before, he dared himself even risked his life to safe a friend of him from the fire that burned down half his Elementary school 6 years ago. And he's sure as hell that he's going to help this girl now.

"Okay just calm down, and tell me what happened." Minato slowly said.  
"Well... i..."

Fuuka seemed still uncomfortable. Minato pouted for a while then he finally had an idea.

"Follow me." Minato slowly directed her outside the school."Where?" Fuuka asked in curiosity.  
"Somewhere that could calm you down."

* * *

-Iwatodai Strip Mall-

The strip mall is lively before dusk, students and workers alike can be seen coming and going. Minato directed Fuuka here, the spring sunlight is warming their bodies. The two sat down at a nearby bench just across the Wild Duck Burger. Minato spared some of his changes to buy some milk tea from a nearby drinking stand.

"Here." Minato said as he gave the drink.  
"Thank you." Fuuka replied, finally calmed down.

The two stayed in silence until Minato finally dared himself.

"So, what's wrong?"  
"Well... it's nothing serious really. It's just that i've been having a hard time at school."  
"Hmm? What do you mean?"  
"No.. it's just some friends that have been making fun of me."  
"That's pretty rough. Just hang onto it, and keep living your life. They'll understand. Look, if you need someone to talk to, you can see me. Anytime. It'll be pretty good for you too, i guess."  
"Oh um, thank you. No one has ever said that to me before." Fuuka's face is getting warm red.  
"Oh Yeah..? I'm honored to be the first one, then." Chuckled Minato.

Minato couldn't tell, but he's definitely worried about her. The skies are getting dark. So they walked home partways.

* * *

**-Evening-**

**-Dorm, Ground Floor-**

Minato is once again, late. Once he's back, he saw a fine looking gentleman talking with Minako and Yukari.

"Oh, he's back!" Yukari said as he noticed Minato closing the front door.  
"You're late again, bro!" Minako ranted  
"So, this is our new guest . . ." The gentleman "Good evening, My name is **Shuji Ikutsuki**, I'm the chairman of the board for your school."  
"Nice to meet you, Ikutsuki-san" Minato exchanged a handshake between him and Ikutsuki.  
"Ikustuki . . . Hard to say isn't it? That's why i don't like introducing myself. even i get tongue-tied sometimes."  
"Eh. . ."  
"Please have a seat."

Ikutsuki proceeds to sit down, and invited Minato to do so too.

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations,however, it may take a while longer before you two received the proper room assignment." Ikutsuki explained.  
"It's okay, Ikutsuki-san." Minako commented.  
"... Is there anything you'd like to ask?" Ikutuski asked the siblings.  
"Why are you here, Ikutsuki-san?" Minato asked first.  
"To welcome you, of course. Is there another question?"  
"Out of curiosity, Ikutsuki-san, who else lives here?" Continued Minato.  
"There are only** 5 students** in this dorm ;** both of you**, **Yukari** here, **Mitsuru**, and a senior named **Akihiko Sanada**. I hope you all get along. Is there another question?"

Minato and Minako looked at each other, then they nodded, Minako finally dared herself to ask

"Uum, Ikutsuki-san, i think, the other night, we saw..-"  
"You saw something strange? Like What?" Ikutsuki cuts Minako's sentence.  
"You two were probably just tired. I wouldn't worry about that."

The uneasiness is setting in. Something's not right.

"Do you have another question. . . ?"

The two shook their head.

"Then i hope you two have a successful school year. By the way, you two must be tired from all the excitement, both of you should go to bed early."

The two complied. heading upstairs immediately, at the hallway, Minako tried to get Minato's attention.

"Hey, bro."  
"Yeah?"  
"Earlier today, i saw you walking with the same girl we saw at the first day of school.. hehe, what's up with that?"  
"Huh?"  
"You know what i'm talking about, bro."  
"Nope."  
"Ugh.. i swear, i can't believe that you're always oblivious towards your surroundings. I was talking about both of you! Are you two going out together?"  
"Well, we did just now."  
"Nrrgghh, Big Brother Minato Arisato, i mean : IS. SHE. YOUR. GIRLFRIEND?" Minako raised her voice a bit.  
"Huh? Of course not. She's just a friend, and she's in trouble, so i decided to help her out."  
"Oh ho ho! I never knew my own brother would do that kind of thing."  
"Just go to sleep, Minako..." Minato sighed loudly.

Minako gave Minato her tongue then she heads upstairs.

_'I Swear, Minako is one unique woman.'_

He returned to his room, already tired from all the activities today. He fell down to his bed, and slowly loses his consciousness. But something's wrong, he feels like he's being watched by someone from somewhere. But no, that's just impossible. he closed his eyes as his consciousness completely fades.

. . . . . .

"_**Masters ... Masters Minato and Minako Arisato ...**_"

Minato feels like he's being pulled... he sees a blue door, the door opens and a ray of light shines upon him.

* * *

**-Velvet Room-**

Minato realized that he didn't wake up in his room. Instead he woke up in an elevator, with a bizarre long nosed man in front of him. He scanned the area for a minute until he realized his sister is also there, in fact, she's sitting beside him.

"M-Minako?"  
"Minato?!"

The two stared at each other for a full minute until the long nosed man spoke :

"**Welcome, to the Velvet Room, my dear young guests.**"

The siblings were startled by his greetings, and immediately turns to face him.

"My name is **Igor**. I am delighted to make both of your acquaintance." He continued.  
"This is **Elizabeth**, she's a resident here, like myself."  
"Pleased to meet you two." The girl beside Igor finally spoke.

The siblings are in silence, they are lost in words. They can't think of any words to be spoken. But Minato dared himself to ask.

"Uum, What is this place?"  
"This place exists between dreams and reality . . . Mind and Matter. It's been years since we had a guest." Igor chuckled.

Igor proceeds to summon the Contract the two signed back at the dorm.

"Only those who have signed the **Contract** can enter this place. Hencefort, both of you shall be welcomed here, in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so."

The two proceeds to look at each other and Minako replied

"We get it."  
"I only ask **One** thing in return : That you abide by the contract and assume responsibility for the choices you made."  
"We understand." Minato replied.

"Hold on to **this** . . . "

Igor summoned **two Velvet colored keys**. giving them to each of his guests.

"'Till we meet again . . . Farewell.

* * *

**-Thursday, 9th of April 2009-**

**-_Full Moon_-**

**-Morning-**

**-Dorm, 2nd Floor, Minato's room-**

Minato jumped out of his bed. He had cold sweats dripping off his face. His breathe were in a rapid pace.

_'What was that dream?'_

* * *

**Chapter Two : End**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Chapter two is up. before you sum anything up, YES, This FanFic **WILL** be shipping **MinatoxFuuka**. Sorry for MinatoxYukari / MinatoxMitsuru type of story..! I tried my best to keep their personalities in check, such as Minako always being cheery and upbeat. And Minato being somewhat silent and caring. If i can, i would like to add more personalities to Minato. Like he's being emotionless yet at the same time, has all the emotion within him. I can't just let him being an "**Emo**" like most of his fans called him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Feel free to ad a review! Traesto! :3

* * *

**P.S**

Thank YOU, **raitoazura** , for your review! You are the very first review i had in all of my stories! If any of you guys also had some ideas for me so i can improve on my writing, don't be shy to add a review! Traesto! :'3


	3. I Am Thou

**Persona 3 : RE-Told**

**Chapter Three : I Am Thou . . .**

* * *

** ". . . Wishing won't make it go away . . ."**

* * *

** -Thursday, 9th of April 2009-**

**-****_Full Moon_****-**

**-Morning-**

**-Dorm, 2nd Floor, Hallways-**

Minato shrugged off the dream, pretending it was just some nightmare, when get got outside, he's immediately greeted with his Sister's pale face.

"B-bro . . ." Minako said in a slow tone.  
"What's wrong, Minako? Are you okay..?" Minato asked in a worried tone.  
"I think.. i had a dream last night. . . I don't know if you also had it . . . but . . . _my dream looks like we're sitting in an elevator or something_."

Minato is shock, frozen at his place. So they both DID get the same strange dream last night. He tried to calm himself down over the absurdity, then finally pat his worried sister's back.

"Your imagination probably ran wild again last night." Minato forced a chuckle.  
"Yeah, right. . ." Minako shrugged.  
"Look, we're almost late, so we'd better get going now, alright?"  
"Alright."

The two walked to school together.

* * *

**-Gekkoukan High School, Main Gate-**

While the siblings walked in, a familiar voice called up to them.

"hey!"

The two turned around, and Minato realized it was Junpei who called them.

"Morning, Junpei."  
"Mornin' dude! . . . Wait who's this?" Junpei's grin faded as he noticed Minako.  
"Her? She's my sister. Minako Arisato. Minako, say hi to your senpai, Junpei Iori."  
"Morning, Junpei-senpai." Minako greeted.  
"Hohoho! You two really look a like!" Junpei's grin returned.  
"Heh, so i've seen. Alright, Minako, go on now. The 10th Graders class are starting soon."

Minako reluctantly nodded and she left for school.

"Man, today's a perfect day! The sky is blue, we're young, what more could we ask for?!"  
"A Rest." Minato tilted his head.  
"What?! I'm not sick, dude! Forget the ol' Junpei! This is the REAL me! You gotta cheer up, man. You got ME as a friend after all" Junpei's grin widened."I'll try to do that." Minato chuckled.

* * *

**-After School-**

**-Gekkoukan High, 2nd Floor, Class 3-F-**

After forcing himself to stay awake during the drone of Mr. Ekoda's lessons and feeling a bit "smart" because of it, Minato finally passed another day of school.

"Hey, dude! Wanna go home with me today?" Junpei asked him out.  
"Sure, but why?"  
"Nothing, really. It's just i'm not really doing anything after school today, and thought you might need some company on your way home." Junpei chuckled.  
"Heh, alright. Why not?" Minato said as he grabbed his things off his table.

The two walked home together, and the Port Island Station is bustling with students and workers alike going home . . .

* * *

**-Evening-**

**-Dorm, Ground Floor-**

The siblings managed to get home at the same time.

"Welcome back you two." Mitsuru greeted while she's sitting on the dorm's couch.  
"Evening, Mitsuru-senpai." The two said in sync.  
"The moon is full today, huh? I guess it's okay to read my book under the calming bright moonlight." Mitsuru slowly grinned.  
"Anyway, you two should return to your room. It's a pretty tiring day if you ask me." Mitsuru continued.

The two complied and returned to their own rooms.

* * *

**-Late Night-**

**-Dorm, 2nd Floor, Minato's room-**

Mitsuru wasn't kidding. Minato IS very tired from all the boring classic literature lessons today given by what the students called "_Nasty Ol' E_". Ince again, he felt like he was being watched by a camera or something. But he slowly shook his head. it's juts plain impossible. He soon lost his consciousness in his bed.

. . . . .

UNTIL .. .. ..

* * *

**-Dark Hour-**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Minato was woken up by a loud crash. He jumped out of his bed with a cold sweat all over his body.

_'What the hell was that?!'_

Minato quickly put on his shirt and head towards the door until someone banged his door in desperation.

"Wake up, Bro!" Minako's voice can be heard from the outside.  
"This is Yukari! Sorry, i'm coming in!" Yukari's voice can also be heard.

They unlocked Minato's door and just barged in. Minato's confused and panic at the same time.

"What's going on here?!" Minato asked.  
"I don't have time to explain! we have to get out here NOW!" Yukari said in panic.  
"Wait! Just calm down and listen! What's going o-"

His words were stopped by another loud crash, this time, the crash even managed to shake the things in his room.

"Wahh!" Minako yelled.  
"Hurry downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" Yukari replied.  
"Alright, Alright..! let's go, Minako!" Minato grabbed his sister's hand and followed Yukari downstairs.  
"Wait..! Take this, just in case." Yukari said as she gave the siblings a gun. A gun that looks like hers.  
"What?!" The two said in shock.  
"It's just for emergencies. Now let's go!" Yukari said as she directed the group towards the back door.

* * *

**-Dorm,Ground Floor-**

The group arrived at the back door.

"Alright, we should be safe now-" She said as she was to unlock the door with the key, until Mitsuru called her via an earpiece.  
"Takeba, do you read me?!" Mitsuru called with a worried tone.  
"Y-yes, i hear you!" Yukari tried to calm herself down.  
"Be careful! there's more than one enemy! the ones we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!" Mitsuru explained.  
"Wait what?" Minato seemed confused."Fighting what?" Minako's panicking again.  
"**What?!**" Yukari seemed shocked.

Their panic was stopped by a huge bang on the back door.

"**What's that?!**" Minako yelled.

The door banged again, and the group is startled.

"Stay back, Minako! Yukari, what should we do?!" Minato pulled his sister back.  
"Ah! L-let's pull back!"  
"To where?!" Minako asked in panic.  
"What should we do, they're downstairs..!" Yukari is also in panic.  
"**CALM DOWN!**" Minato yelled.  
"The only thing we can do now is go further up. Let's go!" Minato continued.  
"Do we have no other choice?" Yukari seemed very uneasy.

Despite her words, the group of three went upstairs.

* * *

**-Dorm, 4th Floor-**

The group's run were stopped by a loud crash exactly a floor below them.

"Ah! What was that?!" Yukari startled.

There's noises of "steps" getting closer to them and a black silhouette can be seen "crawling" through the stairs.

"What the?!" Minako yelled.  
"What in the world is that?!" Minato's shocked when he saw the "creature."  
"It's getting closer..! K-keep moving! Hurry!

Yukari directed the group towards the roof exit.

* * *

**-Dorm, Roof-**

After the group exited to the roof, Yukari locked the door behind them. The group finally breathe a sigh of relief.

"I think we're okay for now." Yukari seemed to be calming down.

But another crash startled the group again.

"Huh?!" Yukari went back to her panic state.

the group turned around to see the black "creature" climbing up the dorm's wall.

"You gotta be kidding me! It climbed up the wall!?" Yukari said in disbelief."Oh yeah ... I have to fight..! I can summon mine.. no problem..!" Yukari continued as she pulled out her gun.

The siblings are shocked to see her sudden realization. Yukari is going to fight that thing as it's coming closer to them.

"Those monsters.. We call them **'Shadows'**." Yukari slowly explained as she pointed the gun on her head.

Yukari is fidgeting as the Shadow is getting closer. She can't seem to focus.

"Come on.. Come on.. Com- Ah!" Yukari's attempt was thwarted by the Shadow, launching the attack on her, knocking her out.

The group's surprised to see their last line of defense annihilated by a single blow from the Shadow.

"Aah! What should we do?!" Minako yelled.  
". . . the only thing we **CAN** do. **Fight**." Minato replied as he pulled out his gun.  
"B-brother?"

Minato, scared, slowly but surely pointed the gun at his head. he briefly saw the mysterious boy that greeted them back at the first day.

"Go on . . ." The boy said.

Seeing him again somehow gave him strength. He calmed himself down as a grin appeared on his face. Minato took a deep breath. and then . . .

"_**PER . . . SO . . . NA . . .!**_"

He pulled the trigger, causing a blue light to shroud over him. then a voice was heard.

"**Thou art I, and I am Thou**. From the sea of They soul, i've cometh. I am **Orpheus**. **Master of Strings**."

The light turned in a humanoid silhouette, carrying a small harp, floating over Minato while letting out a roar. Minato is seen with a wide grin at his face. But his grin was stopped by a sudden swell of power inside Orpheus. Minato head felt like an erupting volcano. The pain is going beyond his comprehension.

"Brother?!" Minako yelled in panic.

Orpheus startled, as two pieces of hands started to come out from his mouth and begun to tear him apart from the inside. the transformation is complete by Orpheus being mutilated from the inside by another Persona, this time with a black suit, carrying a sword and a coffin as his cape. Minato regained some of his focus and he raised his right hand towards the incoming shadow. the new form of Orpheus immediately flies towards the shadow, tearing it apart. After the massacre was completed, The Persona lets out his deafening roar for one last time, before him time expired and returned back to Orpheus.

"Ngh...!" Minato collapsed.  
"Brother..!" Minako yelled.

Minako was about to help him up but was stopped by another piece of shadow that managed to recover from the destroyed larger shadow from before.

"W-what?!" Minako said in shock. But she quickly calmed her self down as she pointed the gun at her head too."I ... I can do this too! **PERSONA!**" Minako yelled as she pulled the trigger. Another voice is heard.

"**Thou art I, and I am Thou**. From the sea of They soul, i've cometh. I am **Harpa**. **Mastress of Strings**."

Harpa, the name of her Persona looked a lot like Minato's Orpheus, carrying a small harp, is floating before Minako.

"Let's do this, **Harpa**..!"  
"You're not going to do this alone, sis! **Orpheus**!" Minato yelled as he recovered.

The siblings summoned their Personas once again to defeat the last remaining shadows.

. . . . . . . . .

After it was over. Minako turned her face into Minato.

"Brother ... We did it." Minako said as her body fell to the floor.  
"Yeah ... We did it." Minato continued as his body also fell to the cold floor.

Yukari just woke up, then she's immediately shocked to see the two siblings lying on the floor unconscious. She immediately walks over to them.

"Are you to okay?! Come on, Say something!" Yukari said as she shook the two's body.

. . . . . . . . .

* * *

**-Velvet Room-**

The two woke up in the Velvet Room again.

"Ugh.." Minako shook her head.  
"Where are we..?" Minato said as he scanned the area.

The two looked at the area until they realized that Igor is in front of them again.

"It's so nice to see both of you again." Igor Chuckled.  
"Both of you become unconscious after awakening to your 'Power'. It's nothing to worry about, though, So just relax." Igor explained.

The two is once again lost in words. What DID they do? they just shot themselves in their head... and...

"By the way, i see that it was **Orpheus** and **Harpa** who heeded your calling. That power is called a Persona. It's a manifestation of both of your psyche." Igor explained.  
"Uum.." Minako is confused."Excuse me..?" Minato continued.  
"It may take time for you to fully comprehend it. A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli. ... You can think of it as a mask that protects you as both you brave many life's hardships. That said, your power is still weak." Igor slowly explained to the siblings.  
"Uuuh.." the siblings are in utter confusion.  
"When you used your Persona's ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as both you develop your **Social Links** **- your emotional ties with others**. the stronger your social links, the more powerful your Persona ability." Igor continued.  
"I think... we can understand." Minato slowly nodded his head.  
"Now then ... Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep both of you here any longer. Next time we meet, both of you will come here at our own accord. until then . . . Farewell." Igor chuckled.

. . . . . .

* * *

**-Friday, 17th of April 2009-**

**-Next Full Moon : 22 Days-**

**-After School-**

**-Tatsumi Memorial Hospital-**

The sibling slowly regained their consciousness. They realized that they woke up beside each other, and Yukari is waiting for them.

"Oh, both of you are awake! Um. How do you two feel..?" Yukari asked in relieved tone."Ugh... Where are we..?" Minako asked slowly as she touched her head.  
"Oh, thank goodness both of you finally came through!" Yukari replied.  
"We're at the hospital. Mitsuru-senpai told me to send both of you here. But seriously, how much sleep do both of you need?! it's been a whole week! But the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with you two, so they said that you guys were just exhausted." Yukari continued.  
"A Week..?" Minato muttered.  
"Um... I'm sorry i couldn't do anything. But your powers.. it was amazing..!" Yukari commented.  
"What were those things, Yukari-senpai?" Minako asked.  
"Those things? You mean the **Shadows**? They're what we're fighting against. And the power you used, we call it "**Persona**". We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry i didn't tell both of you earlier." Yukari explained.  
"I see.." Minato said just above his breath.  
"I uh.. wanted to tell you that ... I'm sorta like you two."

The siblings looked at each other with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked back.

Yukari began with her story.

"My dad died in an accident when i was little. and my mom and i wasn't exactly on good terms. Both of you are all alone too, right? To be honest, i already knew about your guys' past. But it didn't seem fair, so i wanted you two to know about mine. . . . It was back '99. there was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast. but no one really knew what happened. He was working on a lab run by the **Kirijo Group**. So, i hope that if i stick around long enough, i'll find out about something. That's why i'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why was there when this happened to both of you. Of course, i panicked and wasn't much help. - It was my first time fighting them too. I'm sorry. Both of you wouldn't have to go through this if i wasn't such a coward. . ."

"Don't worry, Yukari-senpai. We were scared too." Minako replied.  
"Really ...? But still . . . And here i am, telling you guys all this the minute you two wake up. While i was waiting, i thought to myself. : "I've hide so many things from them. as soon as they wake up, i'm going to tell 'em the truth." So . . . Thanks for listening. i've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time." Yukari said while she gives the sibling a warm smile.  
"No problem, Yukari-senpai." Minako smiled back.  
"Yeah." Continued by Minato.

Yukari chuckled a bit, then she stood up from her seat.

"Alright, i'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you guys woke up. Take it easy okay? Be a good patient!" Yukari teased the sibling as she took her belongings.  
"And don't hesitate to call the nurse. i'm sure she'll take good care of you two. Bye!" Yukari said as she left the room, leaving the siblings at their bed.

Yukari left.

Minako can be seen stretching her body while Minato stay seated on his bed. They will be discharged from the hospital that evening. He thought to himself.

_'How is she doing while i'm out..?'_

* * *

**Chapter Three : End.**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Chapter three is up! Yes, the awakening of both Arisatos. All of you must've taken notice how i named Minako's version of Orpheus "**Harpa**". Harpa is the Indonesian for Harp. and as you probably notice, Orpheus always carries this little harp on his back when it's not used, and he/she always used it during their attacks. So i thought Harpa sounded badass, and decided to name her that way. OH YEAH, a little note. This story **WILL NOT connect to my other story**. It's a stand alone version FanFic. "The Untold Journey" and "The P-2 Grand Prix" follows the Original "Good" ending from the P3 Game, while this will probably not. So, Yeah. no connection between this and my other Persona stories whatsoever. Feel free to add a review for this story! Invoking Escape Route! :3


	4. Enter Tartarus

**Persona 3 : RE-Told**

**Chapter Five : Enter Tartarus  
**

* * *

**". . . Our Story Begins . . ."**

* * *

**-Saturday, 18th of April 2009-**

**-Next Full Moon : 21 Days-**

**-Morning-**

**-Gekkoukan High School, Main Gate-**

Minato and Minako finally went to school again. At the main gate, they're greeted by Yukari.

"Mornin'. You two seem to be doin' pretty well." Yukari said with a relieved tone.  
"Yeah, i'm alright." Minato replied.  
"Me too." Minako continued.  
"That's good. . . . Hey, sorry to hit you guys with this first thing in the morning, but Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to both of you today. Come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school alright? Don't forget." Yukari explained.  
"We won't." Minato nodded.  
"Yeah, thanks for the note, Yukari-senpai..!" Minako added.

* * *

**-After School-**

**-Gekkoukan High School, 2-F-**

After a series of helping Junpei out again, and getting a bit more popular as a result, Minato slowly stood up from his chair, he walked out of his class with a yawn. He was thinking about seeing his short friend, Fuuka, then it hit him. Ikutsuki-san wanted to see him and Minako that day. He breathe a sigh of disappointment and decided to head straight back to the dorm with his sister.

* * *

**-Evening-**

**-Dorm, 4th Floor-**

Minato and Minako entered the meeting room together.

"Ah, there they are." Ikutsuki noticed the two.  
"I'm glad that both of you are okay. The reason i asked you two here is because i wanted to talk to you two. Please, have a seat." Ikutsuki continued.

The siblings took position at a nearby couch, curiously waiting for the reason behind the summoning.

"oh, before that. I believe i mention him earlier, but this is **Akihiko**." Ikutsuki pointed at a confident looking young man, which is also their senpai.  
"How ya doin'?" Akihiko greeted the two.  
"Fine, thanks for asking, Akihiko-senpai." Minato nodded.  
"We're fine." Minako added.  
"Okay, let me start off by asking you two this. . . Would both of you believe me if i said that _a day consists of more than 24 hours_?" Ikutsuki asked.  
"No." Minato straightly answered.  
"Excuse me?" Minako tilted her head.  
"Heh, i not surprised by both of your reactions." Mitsuru chuckled.  
"But it is true. Do you remember the night you two came here? You two must've noticed the **signs**. Streetlights went out, Nothing's working, there are coffins everywhere. Didn't it feel like both of you were in a **different time**?"?  
"Now that you mentioned it..." Minato slowly said.  
"Yeah . . . that was creepy." Minako added.  
"That's the_** Dark Hour**_. a time period hidden between one day and the next." Mitsuru continued.  
"It occurs **each night**, as the **clock strikes 12**. It'll happen **tonight, and every night to come**." Ikutsuki explained.  
"Normal people won't realize it since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. but that's not what make the Dark Hour so interesting. . . .Both of you saw** those creatures.** We call them **Shadows**. _they only appear during the Dark Hour and attack anyone not inside their coffins_. it's **our** job to defeat them. sounds interesting, huh?" Akihiko added with an energetic tone.

The siblings slightly fidget at his explanation.

"Akihiko, why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!" Mitsuru grunted slightly.  
"Now now, he does his work well." Ikutsuki tried to calm down the two seniors.  
"Long story short, we're the **Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad - SEES**, for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader, and i'm the club advisor." Ikutsuki explained.  
"A Shadow feed on the mind of its prey ; The victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most - if not all the incidents on the news."  
"So ... That's the reason why weird things have been happening lately." Minato pouted.  
"But what about the police?" Minako asked.  
"I'm afraid the Police can't do anything about this." Mitsuru chuckled.  
"Although rare, there are some who can function during the Dark hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight back against the Shadows. That's "**Persona**" - The power both of you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys."  
"I see." Minato nodded.  
"So..? What happens next?" Minako asked.  
"What he's trying to say is, we want you two to join us." Mitsuru said as she opened a briefcase, inside there's the same gun the siblings used, and a shoulder banner.

The two seemed shocked, but nevertheless kept their cool.

"We've prepared an **Evoker** for both of you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

The two pouted for a while, then they proceed to look at each other, nodded, and they finally said.

"Alright." The two said in sync.

The original members seemed surprised yet at the same time relieved at their answer.

"Oh, thanks! I was afraid both of you would say no. I feel much better now." Yukari breathe a sigh of relief.  
"Thank you so much. I'm really glad." Ikutsuki added.  
"Oh, i almost forgot. about both of your room assignments . . . why don't you two stay here, at your current room? I don't know what the hold up is. but i guess it worked out in the end." Ikutsuki chuckled.  
"Eh . . ."

Suddenly, the siblings were startled by a voice that rings at their head.

"Thou art I, and I am Thou . . . Thou has been blessed with the power of the** Fool Arcana**."

The two startled at the voice and finally remembered what Igor said when they are summoned at the Velvet Room. They also felt some surge of energy inside them. Is this the power of Social Links, Igor has spoken of?

The two tried to act normal despite the strange voices that kept on ringing inside their heads. The siblings finally, slowly but surely took their Personal Evokers and their own hand/shoulder banner.

"Now, you two must be tired since it's your first day returning to both of your activities. Both of you should get some rest now." Ikutsuki advised the siblings.

The Arisatos nodded and returned to their rooms.

* * *

**-Dark Hour-**

Minato felt a presence beside him as he was dozing off. He slowly opened his gray eyes until it hit him. The mysterious boy that greeted the two back in the early Aprils, showed up before him.

"Hi, how are you?"  
"... you..?!"

The boy chuckled in an eerie tone.

"H-how'd you get in here?" Minato asked.  
"I'm **ALWAYS** with you . . ." The boy replied.  
"H-huh? What do you mea-"  
"Soon, the end will come. I remembered so i though i should tell you." The boy cut off Minato's words.  
"The ... End?"  
"Yes ... The End of Everything. ... But to be honest, i don't really know what it is."  
"I.. don't understand."  
"Nevermind that... Looks like you've awakened to your power. And an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms ... but is bound by none. It may proved to be your **_salvation_**. depending on where you end up."  
"Salvation?"  
" . . . Do you remember when we first met? I expect you two to honor your** commitment**."  
"Our commitment?"  
"I'll be watching you two ... even if both of you forget about me. ... Okay then ... See you later." The boy said as he is swallowed by the darkness.

Minato's body is covered in cold sweat. He didn't understand a thing the boy just said. And yet, he thought about it.

_'There's way too many unanswered questions here.'_

Minato shook his head on the bed. he swallowed his fears and finally returned to bed.

* * *

**-Sunday, 19th of April 2009-**

**-Next Full Moon : 20 Days-**

**-Evening-**

**-Dorm, 2nd Floor, Minato's room-**

Minato is lying at his bed. The day went pretty slow for him. He kept thinking about the talk he had with that boy last night. But his thoughts were always invaded by something or to be more specific, _someone_.

_'Is she okay? I haven't seen her in a week now.'_

His thoughts were stopped when someone called him.

"Bro! Can you hear me?" Minako's voice can be heard outside his room.  
"Yeah, coming." Minato replied as he got off his bed.

Minato opened the door and Minako immediately grabbed his hand.

"H-hey? Minako?" Minato asked.  
"Yukari-senpai asked both of us to come downstairs!"  
"Hmm? what for?"  
"I don't know. She was also told by Akihiko-senpai."

The two walked downstairs to see Yukari and Akihiko. They seemed to be waiting someone.

* * *

**-Dorm, Ground Floor-**

Akihiko and Yukari noticed the two.

"Oh there they are." Yukari said.  
"Good." Akihiko replied.

The siblings seemed confused.

"Okay, they're here now. so what's this all about?" Yukari also seemed to be oblivious of what'll happen.  
"There's someone i wanna introduce. . . . Hey, hurry up!" Akihiko said as he called someone from the outside.  
"Hold your horses! This is freakin' heavy!" A familiar voice can be heard outside the dorm.  
"Wait a minute..." Minako snapped.  
"That voice... isn't it?!" Minato also snapped.

The dorm's door opened and a familiar figure stepped into the lounge, with some bulging briefcases and backpacks. He dropped his things and finally raised his head. a wide grin appeared on his face. That trademark grin only belonged to one person.

"**JUNPEI?!**" The group of juniors were shocked.  
"Junpei?! Why is **HE** here?! Wait, don't tell me-" Yukari said in shock.  
"This is Junpei Iori from class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today." Akihiko explained.

Junpei chuckled and his grin widened.

"Hey, wazzup?!" Junpei asked in a very energetic tone.  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Minato replied in an oblivious tone.  
"J-Junpei-senpai?!" Minako asked.  
"He's staying **HERE**?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Yukari added.  
"I bumbed into him the other night. He has the potential, but he's just awakened to it recently. I told him about us, and he's agreed to help." Akihiko explained.  
"**YOU** have the potential?!** FOR REAL**?!" Yukari asked again in disbelief.

Junpei just shook his head.

"He found me cryin' like a baby at a convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much ... But man, that's embarrassing! ... He said that's ... Normal at the beginning. Like bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?" Junpei explained.  
"Nope." Minato replied.  
"I think that didn't happened to us both, senpai." Minako added.  
"Big deal, it happens to everyone." Junpei chuckled.  
"But man, i was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea! I'm glad i'm not the only one! it could get kinda lonely you know. I bet you're stoked too, right?! havin' me join..." Junpei asked.  
"Nah." Minato replied with an enthusiastic tone.  
"No." Minako continued also with an enthusiastic tone.  
"H-hey! that was uncalled for!" Junpei seemed shocked by the siblings' reaction.  
"Well, enough with the introductions ... I think we're about ready." Akihiko said as a grin appeared on his face.  
"Ooh! So we're gonna do something?! Sweet!" Junpei's grinned returned.

But the group of the Juniors seemed confused by Akihiko's realization.

"With this many people, we can start exploring** that place**." Akihiko muttered.  
"What place?" Minato asked.  
"Explore?" Minako continued.

Yukari's face turned pale.

"Y-y-you mean ... **Tartarus** ...?" Yukari slowly said as her lips tremble.  
"Tartarus? What's that? sounds like **toothpaste**!" Junpei seems confused.  
"We believe we can find the reason behind the Dark Hour there." Akihiko commented.  
"I hope so..." Yukari continued.  
"The chairman will give us the details tomorrow night. so be ready." Akihiko continued.

The group seemed confused but nevertheless, nodded. They helped Junpei with his things and finally returned to their rooms.

* * *

**-Monday, 20th of April 2009-**

**-Next Full Moon : 19 Days-**

**-Lunchtime-**

**-Gekkoukan High, 2nd Floor, Class 2-F-**

The group can be seen chatting.

"I thought i was gonna fall asleep there." Yukari said as she lets out her yawn.

The chatters were stopped when Mitsuru entered the class and approached the group.

"... Can i have a minute? Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone. I'll save the details for later. See you all there." Mitsuru said as she left the class again.

The group can be seen looking at each other.

"She was certainly direct." Minato remarked.  
"She's probably busy with things like Student Council. Not like us." Yukari replied.  
"Oooh! Yuka-tan! Do i sense some hostility?!" Junpei grinned.  
"Well, it's not that i don't like her. She's just..." Yukari is lost in words.

. . . . . .

* * *

**-Evening-**

**-Dorm, 4th Floor-**

The group is gathered.

"Okay. Everybody's here. I'd like your undivided attention." Ikutuski said, silencing the small chatters between the juniors.  
"For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only persona users we had. But that number recently jumped to six. Therefore, starting tonight at 12 AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus." Ikutsuki continued.  
"Sorry,i asked this yesterday, but what's this Tartarus thing again?" Junpei asked.  
"You haven't see it, Junpei?" Yukari asked."Actually, both of us haven't seen in either." Minato added while Minako nodded at her brother's statement.  
"It's no surprise. Since it only appears during the Dark hour." Ikutsuki stated.  
"The Dark Hour?" junpei asked again.  
"Just like the Shadows. Interesting, huh? And it's a perfect place for us to train. You guys can think of it as a Shadow Nest. " Akihiko said.  
"Whoa ... Their nest huh?" Junpei seems to be shocked.  
"But Senpai ... What about your injury?" Yukari asked.  
"Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance." Mitsuru chuckled.

The group is in silent. Their senpai won't be accompanying them on that ... "Place".

"Yeah, i know." Akihiko replied in a defeat.  
"Well, i guess he won' complain as long as you all don't go too far in. Since we're dealing with the Shadows, Tartarus isn't something we can avoid." Ikutsuki commented.  
"Relax! I've got your backs!" Junpei stood up in excitement.  
"I'm not so sure about this..." Yukari stares at her feet.  
"I don't know too..." Minako added.  
"I'm in." Minato also stood up.  
"What about you, Mr. Chairman?" Mitsuru asked.  
"I'll stay here. As you all know, i can't summon a Persona." Ikutsuki stay seated.

* * *

**-Late Night-**

**-Gekkoukan High, Main Gate-**

The group arrived in front of the gate of their school, Gekkoukan.

"This is it? **THIS** is the place!?" Junpei asked in shock.  
"But this is our..." Minato remarked.  
"But ... Why **HERE**?" Minako asked.

Akihiko can be seen checking his phone.

"Just wait a few minutes. It's almost **Midnight**." Akihiko said as he told the group to stay quiet.

* * *

**-Dark Hour-**

**-"Gekkoukan High School?", Main Gate-**

As soon as the clock ticks 12, and the Dark Hour sets in, The ground beneath them started to shook uncontrollably. Their school suddenly raised over the ground as more and more structures keeps on popping out. The structure kept on raising till it reach the cloud's greetings. Their once beloved school is now a menacing eerie tower.

The group of juniors just stood their in fear.

"_**Welcome to Tartarus.**_"

* * *

**Chapter Four : End.**

**Minato Arisato's Chapter Stats :**

_Academics Level_ : Average.

_Charm Level_ : Unpolished.

_Courage Level_ : Tough.

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is it! Chapter Four! The group finally sees the Tower of Demise itself, Tartarus. Net chapter will probably have some fights in it. There's not much that i can explain in this chapter but i hope all of you can enjoy the story! Fell free to add a review! Trafurti! :3


	5. The Power of The Wild Card

**Persona 3 : RE-Told**

**Chapter Five : Power of The Wild Card  
**

* * *

**". . . Welcome to Tartarus . . ."**

* * *

**-Monday, 20th of April 2009-**

**-Next Full Moon : 19 Days-**

**-Dark Hour-**

**-"Gekkoukan High?" / Tartarus, Entrance-**

The group of juniors is standing still. The fear they're currently facing is just too much.

"W-what is this?!" Minako said as she falls to her knees.  
"Our ... Our school?!" Minato backed down a bit.

Mitsuru gazed over the group.

"This is **Tartarus** - The labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour." She said slowly.  
"Labyrinth? What are you talking about?! What happened to out school?!" Junpei asked in disbelief.  
"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal." Mitsuru explained.  
"Senpai ... is **THIS** the "nest" you were talking about?" Minato asked.  
"But ... This is our school! Why'd it turn into ... This?" Minako continued as she recovered from her fear." ... " Mitsuru looks away from the group.

Something's not right.

"...You don't know either?" Junpei asked.  
"...No." Mitsuru replied.  
"I'm sure it's complicated. ... Who cares anyway? It's not like it would change our minds about fighting." Yukari explained.  
"Well, maybe now we'll find out. Mitsuru and i have only gone in to take a peek. It'll be your first time exploring it. Exciting isn't it?!" Akihiko explained with a grin on his face.  
"Akihiko, i respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today." Mitsuru chuckled.  
"Yeah, i know." Akihiko looks back.

The group sets off for the inside.

* * *

**-Tartarus, Entrance-**

The group arrived inside, They're still in the state of shock, but nevertheless, tried their best to stay calm.

"This is the inside, huh?" Minato commented.  
"It's just cool as the outside." Junpei added.  
"But it sure is creepy." Yukari said as she take a look around.  
"I agree with her." Minako commented.  
"This is just the **entrance**. The labyrinth lies at the top of that stairs." Mitsuru pointed at a doorway that looked like a giant clock.  
"First we'll let you four get a feel for this place." Akihiko said.

The four looks around the eerily giant entrance. After they finished looking, Akihiko called them back.

"Okay ... We'll need to appoint the leader to make some necessary decisions." Akihiko said.  
"For Real?! **Ohh! Pick Me! PICK ME!**" Junpei raised his hand in enthusiasm.

Akihiko and Mitsuru scratched their heads.

"Eh ... **Minato, You'll be in charge**. **Minako, you're playing second in command**." Akihiko pointed at the siblings.  
"Us..?" Minato asked.  
"Really...?" Minako continued in disbelief.  
"W-wait! Why them?! They don't look like a leader!" Junpei disagree.  
"But ... They HAVE fought them before." Yukari said.  
"Seriously?" Junpei asked back in disbelief.  
"That's true, but there's another reason. Can you two summon your Personas without any difficulties like they can?" Akihiko said as he pulled out his Evoker.  
"O-of Course i can!" Junpei nodded.  
"I think so..." Yukari reluctantly nodded.  
"These are Shadows we're talking about here. Without your Personas, you're screwed." Akihiko commented.  
"I'm aware of that." Yukari replied.

The group sets off for the stairs until they saw a Velvet Colored door.

"Brother? Are you seeing what i'm seeing?" Minako asked with the Velvet Key in her pocket has started to glow.  
"Yeah ...?" Minato replied with his key also glowing.

The siblings opened the door with their personal keys. And a ray of light shines through it.

* * *

**-Velvet Room-**

Their guess was right. They're now sitting at the Velvet room.

"I've been waiting for you two." Igor greeted them both.  
"The time has come, for you two to wield your own powers. The Tower that you two are about to venture into... How did it come here? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, both of you are not capable of answering these questions. That's why both of you must be made aware of the Nature of your Powers." He continued.  
"About ... Our powers?" Minato asked.  
"... But about the door.." Minako remarked.  
"It leads here, although no one but you two can see it. ... You see here... **Both of your powers are unique ... It's like the number '0' ... It's empty ... Yet at the same time holds Infinite possibilities**. You, my young guests, **are able to possess multiple Personas and summon them as needed**. ... As you two probably remembered, i said that you two will need my help in your journey. ... My spare time will soon be scarce, but let me explain to you what is my purpose... **I am here to guide you two on your journeys. Giving you hope and signs for the lost**. ... Now that, i shouldn't keep both of you waiting here. Until then ... Farewell."

The surrounding went dark again as the two stood up and left the room.

* * *

**-Tartarus, Entrance-**

The siblings snapped back to reality.

"Hey, are you two alright?" Yukari said in a worried tone.  
"Yeah, what's up? Both of you look like a zombie."  
"Nothing ..." Minato replied.  
"No.. we just opened this door and.." Minako added.  
"What door?" Yukari asked  
"Man ... Are you two loco? Dude, you two are supposed to be our leader! Get you head in the game!" Junpei started to get pumped.

The siblings sighed. looks like the two can't see the door. The group finally sets off to the staircase.

"Ready?" Mitsuru asked.  
"Ready." The group replied in sync.  
"Okay. Good luck and be careful inside there." Akihiko said to the group.

* * *

**-Tartarus, Thebel Block-**

The inside of Tartarus seemed shocking. The walls seems to be ... 'Moving'. The formation seemed like it can change at any moment. The group stayed vigilant. Their Evokers are ready at their hands.

"So ... This is it, huh?" Junpei's body starts to shake.  
"I hope i don't get lost." Yukari said.

Suddenly, a call came in.

"Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru said at the end of the line.  
"Mitsuru-senpai?" Minako asked.  
"Yes, loud and clear. Is something wrong?" Minato continued.  
"No ... I just want to let you all know that i'll be providing audio backup from here on out."  
"Wait... ya mean.. you can see inside here?" Junpei asked.  
"It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative."  
"Well THAT makes me feel a lot better." Yukari replied.  
"Now, Proceed with caution." Mitsuru said.

"**Right**!" The group nodded.

The group of four sets off inside. After a while of searching, they finally entered battle against a group of Shadows.

"Everyone, scatter!" Minato said as he pulled his Evoker.  
"Right!" Minako replied.  
"Can do!" Yukari prepares her Evoker.  
"Gotcha!" Junpei said in enthusiasm.

The group points the Evoker at their head.

"**PERSONA**!" Yelled the group."I can't lose to 'em! Go! **HERMES**!" Junpei yelled as he finally summoned his own Persona.  
"I Gotta be brave... Come! **IO**!" Yukari summoned hers.

As the group battles the shadow, The siblings learned some of their team member's Persona abilities. Junpei's Persona is much more physical-attacks-oriented. While Yukari's Persona focuses on support and offensive magic-oriented.

"Let's do this, **ORPHEUS**!" Minato pulled the trigger of his Evoker.  
"Come forth, **HARPA**!" Minako proceeds to do the same.

The identical looking Personas charge over to the group of shadows. They slammed their Harps, creating a shockwave and killing the Shadows in the process. They finally dealt the killing blow.

"Not ... Bad,huh?!" Junpei tried his best to act tough. But nevertheless sounded out of breath instead.  
"That ... That was easy!" Yukari also sounded out of breath.

The siblings didn't seem to be affected by the major stamina consumption effect by summoning their Personas. They didn't seem to be out of breath.

"You guys okay?" Minato asked.  
"Let's go, guys!" Minako cheered them on to get up.  
"I'm fine! Who needs your help anyway?" Junpei shrugged off.  
"I'm okay. don't worry." Yukari said as she recovered a bit.

The group ventured deeper into the floor. They finally found the stairs. Then Mitsuru finally called in again.

"A staircase is the only way to proceed to the next floor. I can't allow you to go any further for today, but please remember that next time."  
"Right." The group replied.

They once again ventured deeper inside. They finally found a crossroad.

"Strange ... I thought there should be more Shadows.. But now, i suggest you spread out to search the area. it's much more effective and you can cover a lot more ground at this rate." Mitsuru called in.  
"Right. Yukari, can you go with Junpei to the right? I'll take Minako and venture into the left." Minato ordered.  
"You can count on us!" Junpei replied.

The two went to the right.

"This place is really creepy." Minako said as she looked over to their surroundings.  
"I agree. it's like the walls are closing in on u-" Minato replied but his words were cut off by an emergency call from Junpei.  
"Dude! Come in!" His voice heard in the end of the line.  
"We hear you! what's the problem?" Minato replied.  
"You won't believe how many Shadows we just encountered! We're falling back! Get ready!" Junpei replied as he cuts off his communication.

The two is surprised. Their feets are shaking in fear.

"Bro?" Minako aked as her lips tremble.  
"I think we found our exit." Minato pointed towards the distance as they saw a green light.  
"We'll wait for them to come, then immediately use that transporter over there!" Minato finally came up with an escape plan.  
"R-right!" Minako replied.

The two waited near the transporter with their Evokers at hand.

. . . . .

A flash of light shines at them as they saw Yukari and Junpei running towards their location.

"Junpei!" Minato yelled.  
"Yukari-senpai!" Minako continued.  
"Hey!" Junpei yelled back.

The reunion were stopped by an explosion behind the other two. Junpei and Yukari are knocked towards the siblings.

"Ngh.. You gotta be kidding me!" Junpei said as he tried to stand up.  
"Ah, my leg!" Yukari's leg seemed to be sprained.

The siblings panicked.

"Ah! What should we do?!" Minako yelled.

_There's must be something!_

The two stopped for a while when a card shines over Minako.

"W-what's this..?" Minako grabbed the card.

The card shines then it turned into Minako's personal Evoker. They could hear Igor saying

"Now's the time! **Unleash the power of the Wild Card**!"

The two grinned for a while, and then they pulled out their Evokers.

**"ORPHEUS!"**  
**"APSARAS!"****The siblings said in unison.**

The other two knocked down members are shocked.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Junpei said in disbelief.  
"They can use more than one Personas?!" Yukari continued.

The siblings grinned again.

"**CADENZA**!" The siblings yelled.

The two Personas shines a ray of light toward the two injured members. Increasing their staminas and healing some of their wounds.

"My leg.. It doesn't hurt as much as before..!" Yukari said in shock.  
"My body.. it feels light!" Junpei immediately got up.

The Arisatos can be seen almost collapsing from using the technique.

"RUN! GO! The Transporter's over there!" Minato ordered the group to retreat.

The group ran as fast as they could to the teleporter.

* * *

**-Tartarus, Entrance-**

At their surprise, the group arrived at the entrance.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru chuckled.  
"So, how was it?" She continued.  
"I don't know..." Minato seemed to be catching up to his breath, along with his sister and the other team members.  
"I see.. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Mitsuru reasured the group.  
"Man! I didn't knew i had that kinda power! But damn.. I'm beat." Junpei stated.  
"That's because you were jumping around like a little kid." Yukari remarked.  
"Eh, you look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan." Junpei replied.  
"I'm still trying to catch my breath, actually."  
"That's the effect of the Dark Hour. you get fatigued more easily. Don't worry though, you'll adapt." Mitsuru explained.  
"But i'm surprised. You all did much better than i expected. At this rate they'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko." Mitsuru continued as she chuckled.  
"Heh, We'll see about that." Akihiko chuckled back.  
"The Dark Hour is almost over. We should return to the dorm." Mitsuru advised.

The group agreed and finally returned to the dorm, exhausted. They finally got their hard earned rest.

* * *

**-Tuesday, 21st of April, 2009-**

**-Next Full Moon : 18 Days-**

**-Morning-**

**-Gekkoukan High, Main Gate-**

Minato and his sister miraculously managed to get up and went to school after their tiring night over at Tartarus. they walked partways as the 10th graders' building are at the other side of the main building. At the gate, he can hear someone calling up to him.

"Hmm..?"  
"Hey, You're Minato, right?" He asked.  
"Yeah..? Why?"  
"Man... I knew it. I heard from Junpei that you're pretty close with Yukari-san. What's up with that?" he muttered.  
"This again?" Minato sighed.  
"Well, i guess it doesn't matter. I;m looking for a guy with a little more experience anyway."  
"Oh really?"  
"Oh, by the way, I'm Kenji Tomochika. there's a morning assembly, so we better hurry." He briefly introduced himself.

* * *

**-Gekkoukan High, Auditorium-**

The students are gathered. Mitsuru's ACTUALLY wonderful speech fills the air with tense excitement. But Minato still didn't care anyway. He slouched in his seat, and he finally noticed something. His short friend, Fuuka, is just across his row.

_That's her!_

Fuuka noticed Minato also across her row, the two slowly waved their hands with smiles at their face. Until finally their brief reunion were cut off by a loud applause from the other students. Minato's back is patted by Junpei, who's trying to get his attention.

"Dang, Minato! That was freakin' amazing! don't you agree?" He said.  
"Hmm? I wasn't listening."  
"Dude, seriously.. You should stop at stopping to pay attention to your surroundings, dude! But damn, it didn't sure sound like somethin' a high schooler would say! If it was anyone else, we'd be laughin' our asses off!" Junpei chuckled.  
"Really, huh?" Minato chuckled back.

* * *

**-After School-**

**-Gekkoukan High, Class 2-F-**

After a slowly long day, and listening to Ms. Toriumi's terrible poem, Minato finally got off his seat. He was ready to get back to the dorm, until His and Junpei's cellphones buzzed, a new message notification is sitting there. It's from Akihiko.

"**Meet me at Paulownia Mall. I got something to show you guys**."

Junpei got off his seat, excited.

"Dude! Did you get this?!"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"He wants US to hang out with him!"  
"And?"  
"Don't you know that Akihiko's a chick magnet?! Dude i think this is our lucky day!"  
"I'm not interested in picking up chicks."  
"Aww C'mon! at least accept his invite and go with me!"  
"Erhh... Okay."

The two sets off to Paulownia Mall.

* * *

**-Paulownia Mall-**

The Mall is lively. Students and workers alike can be seen walking around the mall for shopping businesses. Akihiko is waiting for the two near the fountains. The two arrived, with Junpei excited.

"Hey! Senpai!" Junpei yelled from afar.  
"Ah, you two are here." Akihiko sat up from the bench.  
"So! Where are they?"  
"Where are what?" Akihiko doesn't seem to be connecting to Junpei's ideas.  
"The girls, senpai! aren't we here to hang out with them?"  
"Girls? what are you talking about? Those girls actually made my head hurts since they're yelling so loud. We're here to visit the police station."  
"WHAT?! Police Station?" Junpei backed down in disappointment.  
"Yeah, there's someone i want you two to meet. Anyway let's head on in." Akihiko said as he guided the two.  
"Aww... This sucks.." Junpei sobs a bit.  
"Cheer up." Minato patted his back.  
"Yeah, yeah, c'mon! let's head in!" Junpei replied.

* * *

**-Paulownia Mall, Police Box-**

Inside, a single Police Officer is standing by the counter.

"Hello, sir. These are the guys i was talking about earlier. This is **Officer Kurosawa**, he keeps our squad well informed. Of course, he has some connections ..." Akihiko explained to the two.  
"My info can be a bit false, but trust me. I'm the best lead your group had." Officer Kurosawa said.  
"Well, i'm going back out again. See you two back in the dorm." Akihiko said as he left the station.  
"I've been informed of you two. My job is maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. i'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know that something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what i think is right. So, here's some classified files. Take a look, maybe it will help you guys out a bit on these things." He explained while he took out a bunch of papers.

The two proceeded to read the papers. To their surprise, they can actually know that the Shadows ARE the culprit of this new disease called 'Apathy Syndrome', that's been spreading in the city recently. They can see some blurred photographs of a Shadow currently feeding on a mind.

"This is the best we got, sorry." Officer Kurosawa continued.  
"It's okay, Kurosawa-san, this intel is enough for us." Minato nodded his head.  
"We'll be heading out now, thanks again, Kurosawa-san!" Junpei continued.

The two heads out to return to the dorm.

"Man, i still couldn't believe we went all the way out here just to get some boring ass reading session." Junpei shook his head.  
"But we DID know something about the Shadows, so i guess it's worth it." Minato replied.  
"Yeah, i guess you're right." Junpei grinned.

* * *

**-Evening-**

**-Dorm, Ground Floor-**

The two guys arrived at the dorm.

"Welcome back. You two still looked tired. The other two are already resting at their rooms. Why don't both of you do the same?" Mitsuru advised the just returned two.  
"Great idea, Mitsuru-senpai! I'm still tired as hell right now!" Junpei nodded.  
"I agree." Minato added.

The guys immediately returned to their rooms to rest.

* * *

**-Wednesday, 22nd of April 2009-**

**-Next Full Moon : 17 Days-**

**-Morning-**

**-Gekkoukan High, Main Gate-**

Thanks to his prolonged sleep, Minato wakes up refreshed. He went to school and met Kenji again.

"Mornin', Minato."  
"Morning."  
"So you're here all by yourself? Dude, i thought the rumor about you and Yukari-san was true."  
"It's still too early. I'm not going out with her." Minato replied.  
"Oh yeah? Well, it's not like i care or anything. But you sure had some bad luck since you transferred here. You know, all the weird stuffs that's been happening."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah, like everyone's kept hearing this strange voices. But i guess you won't hear it since you're always listening to your headphones, huh?" Kenji chuckled  
"Well, i'll let you know if that happens to me." Minato chuckled back.

The two went inside the school.

* * *

**-After School-**

**-Gekkoukan High, Class 2-F-**

Minato managed to survive another day of school. He was about to open the classroom door until Kenji called him.

"Hey man, i wanna get some ramen after school. Wanna come?"  
"Sure. i don't mind."  
"Cool."

The two sets off for the Iwatodai Strip Mall.

* * *

**-Iwatodai Strip Mall, Hagakure Ramen-**

The inviting aroma of the exclusive Hagakure Bowl is filling the atmosphere. The two students can be seen enjoying their bowl of ramens.

"...Whew! Now that's what i'm talkin' about!" Kenji said. he seems to be satisfied about the meal he had.  
"Was i right or was i right?! This ramen is the best isn't it? Dude... They probably have some sort of secret spice in here or something." Kenji continued as he went lost in his thought.  
"Yeah i guess."  
"O-oh sorry about that, i just get all geeked up when i ate here."  
"Well, i guess i can say the same."  
"You do?! man, you're awesome!" Kenji replied, satisfied.  
"Hey, you're pretty cool, man. Why don't we get out to get some food again next time? Oh, and i'll tell you about my secret plan! You'll be flipped!" Kenji seems excited.  
"Oh really?" Minato chuckled.

Suddenly, a voice rings in his head.

"Thou art i ... And i am thou ... Thou has been blessed with the power of the **Magician Arcana**."

Minato jolts a little. He felt something inside him. Is this... The power of Social Links..?

The two went home partways.

* * *

**-Evening-**

**-Dorm, Ground Floor-**

"Welcome back, Arisato." Mitsuru greeted Minato.  
"Evening, senpai."

Minato went straight to his room. He don't know why, but even after a countless hours of sleep, he always feels tired whenever the sun sets. He crashed immediately to his bed.

_So... this is the power of social links..?_

* * *

**Chapter Five : End**

* * *

**Minato Arisato's S. Link Status** :

-_Fool_ : **Rank 2**

-_Magician_ : **Rank 1**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update for the next chapter! But here's the long awaited Chapter 5! I've toned a bit of some character's actually do in this series, such as Kurosawa, instead of selling weapons, which we WON'T be using in this series (Like really, i won't make the Persona Users use any tye of weapon with the exception of our Cute Android. I mean, high schoolers using long swords and heavy axes is just ... No.), he'll be giving some intel towards the group. And Igor, instead of fusing Personas, he'll be giving guide to the Protagonists. Well, i also tried my best to keep the dialogues between characters as close to the Original Persona 3 Game as possible. Like watching an entire Playthrough over and over again, so i hope you enjoyed my very hard work :). Chapter 6 will be out pretty soon. Probably this weekend. High School is really taking it's toll on me. But i hope you can enjoy this chapter! Feel free to add a review! Traesto! :3


	6. Feelings?

**Persona 3 : RE-Told**

**Chapter Six : Feelings?  
**

* * *

**". . . The moment man devoured the fruit of Knowledge, he sealed his fate . . ."**

* * *

**-Friday, 23rd of April 2009-**

**-Next Full Moon : 15 Days-**

**-Morning-**

**-Gekkoukan High, Main Gate-**

Minato and his sister walked in the front gate until they heard some students talking

"Is it just me, or weird things have been happening around lately?"  
"Yeah ... The apathy syndrome thing? My neighbor has it. He grosses me out."  
"Sometimes, i even think that i might have it too. And that's depressing."

Minako whispered to he brother.

"They must be talking about the new disease caused by the shadows."  
"Yeah. We should really do something about it."  
"Like?"  
"Defeat the Shadows. The only we can do anyway."  
"... I have to agree on this one."

The two kept the talk to themselves.

* * *

_**Over the time, Minato had finally found somethings that can keep his mind off the Shadows. He joined the Kendo team while his sister joined Tennis. The two even managed to join the Student Council after a position for the siblings were offered by the leader of the Council herself, Mitsuru Kirijo. They also managed to get acquainted with the Bookshop owners of 'Bookworms.' Time flies as the siblings put their efforts to strengthen their bonds with the people near them. Minato somehow managed to get online and met a single 'player' at an online game called 'Innocent Sin Online.' But he has forgotten about 1 important thing since he was busy with all the activities he's been taking part on. His Teal-Green haired friend, Fuuka Yamagishi. He hasn't talk to to her for a week.**_

* * *

**UPDATE : Current Minato Arisato's S. Link Status :**

-_Fool_ : Rank 2

-_Magician_ : Rank 4

-_Emperor_ : Rank 1

-_Temperance_ : Rank 2

-_Chariot_ : Rank 4

-_Strength_ : Rank 3

-Hermit : _Rank_ 1

* * *

**-Friday, 1st of May 2009-**

**-Next Full Moon : 8 Days-**

** -Morning-**

**-Gekkoukan High, Main Gate-**

Minato, Minako and Yukari walked together towards the school. They made small talks along the way.

"It's gettin' warmer, huh?" Yukari said.  
"Yeah.." Minako said as she yawned.  
"It IS May already. It's amazing how time flies." Yukari continued.  
"I have to agree." Minato nodded.  
"So much has been happening. ... But ya know, the number of the Apathy Syndrome cases aren't decreasing lately."  
"Yeah. i want to try my best to not think of that too, senpai." Minako replied.  
"but we're the ones who can fight the Shadows, so..."

The group talk continued.

* * *

**-Gekkoukan High, Sports Field-**

**-Daytime-**

Class members from 2-E and 2-F are gathered at the sports field to be on a joint-exercise, lead by their new P.E teacher, Mr. Sanjiaya Hashimoto, or Mr. San for short.

"Dang, what's with this 'Joint-Exercise' thingy we're doin' right now?" Junpei asked.  
"Beats me. I heard that we're also going to be taught by the new P.E teacher." Yukari replied.  
"Really? I wonder how he looks like." Junpei pouted.

Minato seemed to be lost in thought.

_Class 2-E ... Why do i look like that i'm forgetting something..? Something very important in fact._

His thoughts were cut off by Mr. San, telling the two classes to gather around him.

"Alright! Alright! Enough with your stupid chatters and gather around! I'm going to call your names and you'd better damn well raise your hand when i called you!" Mr. San abruptly ordered the group.

Minato listened carefully when Mr. San called each of the 2-E's class members, until ...

"Fuuka Yamagishi. ... Fuuka Yamagishi?! Is she absent?" Mr. San asked.

Minato startled back for a bit.

_F-Fuuka! That's right! How ... How can i forget about her?! ... But really, where's she now?_

Minato spun his head around, scanning the area for his friend. Until he finally heard a familiar voice.

"Present!" The familiar voice shouted out and reached Minato's ear.

He turned around and saw Fuuka, running towards their direction, she's late.

"Fuuka..?" Minato said just above his breath.  
"Hmm? What was that, dude?" Junpei asked him.  
"N-No ... Nothing."

Mr. San seems unsatisfied.

"Yamagishi! Why are you late?! You know that i won't tolerate any indiscipline actions!"  
"I ... I'm sorry, Mr. Hashimoto.. It's just that... I lost my P.E. Clothes.. I guess s-someone hid my clothes." Fuuka replied while she stared at her feet.  
"Wonder who that can be?!" One of the girl in her class, who has dark colored skin, yelled as she laughed at her.  
"Can it, Moriyama!" Mr. San silenced the laughter.  
"Yeah, yeah." The girl reluctantly replied.

The group from 2-F is filled with small chatters.

"Man, what's up with that brunette?" Junpei asked.  
"Beats me." Yukari replied.  
"... Tch." Minato sighed as he went out of his formation.  
"H-hey dude! where are you going?!" Junpei asked Minato to come back yet he's ignored.

_I need to settle the score between the two._

Minato approached the conflicted sides. Fuuka is still staring at her feet while Mr. San keeps pouring on his rants on her.

"Mr. San... I think you should let this slide." Minato said with a slow tone.

His sudden actions surprised the whole group including Mr. San and Fuuka herself.

"M-Minato ... Kun?" Fuuka said as she looked at Minato. her eyes went wide as she saw her friend stood up for her.  
"And who are you?!" Mr. San's anger rose.  
"Minato Arisato from class 2-F."  
"And what makes you think i should do that?!"  
"Didn't you hear that her clothes were STOLEN? it's not her fault Mr. San. Instead of blaming her, you should blame the ones who stole her clothes instead!" Minato replied with a clenched teeth.

The whole group is in silence. They're shocked by Minato's stunt. Including Fuuka and the girl who laughed at her. The atmosphere is tense. Mr. San backed up a bit at his statement.

"Well..?" Minato asked back.  
"Err..! Well.." Mr. San cleared his throat.  
"I'll see to that the person who did this shall be punished. Now, return to your formations!" Mr. San continued.

Fuuka breathed a sigh of relieve and looked at Minato with a red face. Minato smiled at her instead. The two went back to their own class groups. He's greeted by Junpei and Yukari.

"Dude ... You're crazy!" Junpei stated.  
"Yeah! Are you out of your mind?!" Yukari continued.  
"Just doing what i think is right." Minato replied slowly.  
"But still, good job, bro!" Junpei gave Minato a thumbs up.

The group exercise went lively, until it was time for the recess.

"Alright, everyone! We'll run again in 15 minutes!" Mr San yelled as he went inside the school.

The group rested on the spot.

"Man, that was tiring as hell!" Junpei said as he took off his cap.  
"Yeah ... This Mr. San ... He's killing me." Yukari continued as she tried to catch her breath.

Minato can be seen standing near Yukari and Junpei with a short breath. Mr. San did give the group a good beating with the non-stop runs. He was not going to move from his place until he heard a scream. Not loud enough for everyone to hear, but enough for him to notice.

Minato tried to detect the source of the voice, until he looked at his friend, Fuuka, at the ground with her ankle sprained, and the girl near her, the same brunette from earlier laughing hard. Beside her, there's two broken cans of soft drinks. The whole 2-E classmembers just don't seem to care, they only looked away from her. Minato clenched his teeth and fist in anger.

_Fuuka?!_

"Oh, sorry Fuuka! Are you okay?!" The brunette sarcastically laughed at Fuuka.  
"..." Fuuka only looked down, it's like she's going to cry anytime soon.

"**That's enough**." Minato's voice broke her laugh. Her smile faded from her face.

Minato got this dead look on his face when he saw the distant look on Fuuka's face. His senses are tingling with anger. But he can't do anything. He ignored the stares of the group and proceeds to check on Fuuka.

"Are you okay, Fuuka?" Minato said as he kneel beside the downed Fuuka.  
"M-Minato-kun..?"  
"Can you stand?" Minato asked again.  
"I.. I don't know.." Fuuka replied as she tried to hold the pain from the ankle.  
"Got it."

Minato took Fuuka up, then he used his own shoulder to support Fuuka.

"H-hey, M-Minato-kun.." Fuuka's face went red.  
"I'm going to get you to the nurse's office." Minato replied with a straight face.

Minato ignored the chatters between the group, and the two left for the Nurse's Office. The brunette is lost in words. Including Fuuka. Are they shocked to see that the girl everyone usually ignored, is helped by a silent young man like Minato?

* * *

**-Gekkoukan High, Nurse's Office-**

Minato sat Fuuka up on the bed. He searched for any signs for Mr. Edogawa, the head nurse for Gekkoukan High, but he can't find him at the nurse's office. He decided to take care of Fuuka on his own. He grabbed some medicines and antiseptic plasters, then he took a look at Fuuka's ankle.

"Alright, try to hold the pain. this'll only take a second." Minato said as she put some medicines on Fuuka's ankle.  
"A-alright.. Thank you." Fuuka tried her best to hold her pain but nevertheless, she occasionally lets out a painful exhale.  
"Done."

Minato sat at a nearby chair. with a worried face.

"Aren't you going to go back to the field?" Fuuka asked.  
"Not with you like this." Minato replied as he popped in his headphones.  
"I noticed an extra drink beside you back then..." Minato continued.  
"Oh ... T-that was for you.. it was a thank you gist for helping me out this morning." Fuuka's face went a little red.  
"O-oh, really?" Minato seemed surprised.  
"But i ended up need your help again ... I feel useless."  
"That's not true."

Fuuka's eyes went wide after she heard Minato's words.

"Minato ... Kun ... Thank you ..." Fuuka's face went really red at this point.

The two sat in silence for a while until the bell rings.

"Well... I think i should go back to class." Fuuka said as she tried to stand up.  
"Are you sure that you're okay?" Minato asked as he helped her up.  
"Y-yes. Thank you." Fuuka declined Minato's offer to help her up and she left the nurse's office, flustered. But before that, she shot him one last smile. Minato seemed surprised, with a bit of a red face.

Minato just stood there, his legs were like rooted into the floor. e finally shook his head.

_Fuuka ... Yamagishi ... What is this ... Feeling i had when i'm near her..?_

* * *

**-After School-**

**-Gekkoukan High, Class 2-F-**

after making sure Fuuka's alright, he went back to class and managed to survive yet another day. Junpei stood up and went to his desk.

"Yo, dude." Junpei greeted.  
"What's up, Junpei?" Minato replied.  
"FYI, Akihiko-san's at the hospital for a check-up. He called me earlier and asked me to bring him something. Yep, he knows who to count on." Junpei grinned.  
"He only asked you because you don't have anything to do after school." Yukari sighed.  
"H-hey! i resent that!"  
"Hehe, i'm just kidding, so, what'd he want you to bring..?" Yukari asked.  
"The class roster for 2-E." Junpei said.

Minato was kinda shocked when he heard that. The Class Roster for 2-E? Why?

"What's he want that for? ... Well, i don't have practice today, so i'll go with you." Yukari said.  
"Maybe i should tag along." Minato continued.  
"Cool, your sister also wanted to come along." Yukari replied.  
"W-wait a minute ... It was ME, he asked. But oh well, let's go." Junpei shrugged.

* * *

**-Tatsumi Memorial Hospital-**

Minato, Minako, Yukari and Junpei went to see Akihiko. But inside his room, they saw a single unfamiliar young man instead.

"Uum, Is this really senpai's room?" Minako asked.  
"Is ... Akihiko-senpai, in this room by any chance?" Junpei slowly asked.  
"..." The visitor just looked at them.

Finally Akihiko entered his room.

"What are all of you guys doing here?" Akihiko asked.  
"We came to see you! But it doesn't look like anything's wrong with you." Yukari stated.  
"Eh, i'm just here for a checkup." Akihiko replied.

The visitor stood up and proceeds to walk up to Akihiko.

"Is that it, Aki?" he asked.  
"Yeah, thanks." Akihiko replied.  
"Tch, i don't have time for this." He said as he walked out of the room, but stopped to see the siblings.

Minako's face went a little red while Minato himself kept a straight face when their eyes met.

"You two ..." He stated.  
"Y-yes?" Minako asked.  
"... Nevermind." he shook his head and finally left the room.

The juniors seemed confused and scared. Except for the siblings, while Minato stayed calm, his sister went flustered with a red face.

"Wh-who was that?" Junpei asked.  
"A friend ... sort of. you know the number of Apathy Syndrome cases have been increasing lately? Well, he knows a few people who was suffering from it, so i was asking him about it." Akihiko explained.

Minako whispered something to her brother's ear.

"Bro, the visitor's pretty cool, right?"  
"Minako ..." Minato sighed.

Akihiko turned to Junpei

"Hey, Junpei, did you bring what i asked?"  
"of course, senpai!" Junpei replied with a grin in his face.  
"Heh, thanks." Akihiko chuckled.

Akihiko proceeds to move his right arm a bit.

"U-um, senpai, about your arm." Minako asked.  
"It's nothin'. I've wasted enough time already, i should get back to my training. " Akihiko grinned.  
"By the way, senpai, why boxing?" Yukari asked.  
"You mean, the sport? I just wanted to know how strong i am ... Because i know what's it like to be powerless. Besides, it's just like a game if you ask me. except that you're fighting against yourself." Akihiko explained.

The group talk continues.

* * *

**-Evening-**

**-Dorm, Ground Floor-**

The group returned to the dorm.

"Hey, Minato, we haven't been visiting the Tartarus for a while ..." Junpei tried to get his attention.  
"I know what're you thinking, Junpei." Mnato grinned as he proceeds to stand up.  
"hehe, sweet." Junpei grinned back.

Minato made plans with the team to go and explore Tartarus again that day. They agreed. and finally sets of for their 'School'.

* * *

**-Dark hour-**

**-Tartarus, Thebel Block-**

The team made good progress inside the tower until they reached floor 5, they encountered three flying shadows.

"The enemy is stronger than you're accustomed to! Proceed with caution!" Mitsuru called in.  
"Right!"

The team summoned their Personas.

**"ORPHEUS!"**  
**"HARPA!"**  
**"IO!"**  
**"HERMES!"**

The group tried their best but they can't seem to do much damage to the enemy.

"Damn it, senpai's right! This thing's a tough one!" Junpei shrugged  
"What should we do? Our attacks doesn't seem to work on it!" Yukari continued.  
"There must be something we can do..." Minako said  
"There is!" Minato replied while pulled his Evoker out.

_With the power of the social links..._

"COME FORTH, **ARA-MITAMA!**" Minato yelled as he shot the Evoker.  
"B-bro ...? Oh yeah ... I can do it too..! I summon you, **VALKYRIE!**" Minako continued.

The sibling's new Persona immediately dealt massive damage to the Shadows. The attacks managed to knock the Shadows down.

"Now! **Orpheus**!"  
"Come! **Harpa**!"

The two identical Personas stands ready.

"**TWIN AGI**!" The siblings said in unison.

Orpheus and Harpa ticks one note from their Harps, and the surroundings of the Shadow burns. The literally barbecued the Three Shadows with ease. The siblings ended their battles with a grin on their faces.

"Dude, both of you are crazy." Junpei said as he put his Evoker down.  
"Yeah, your powers are amazing!" Yukari continued.  
"Well, let's move on." Minato ordered the group.

The group got up to the 10th floor, They finally saw another 3 Shadows.

"This again, huh?!" Junpei pulled out his Evoker.  
"I'm not going to lose!" Yukari pulled her Evoker too.

The team battled the Shadows, their elemental attacks were not doing much progress on the Shadows.

"Elemental attacks won't work ... So ... EVERYONE, Switch to Physical attacks, now!" Minato finally figured it out.  
"Mano e Mano! Now THIS is what i like! This is our chance, GO, **HERMES**!" Junpei grinned as he summoned his Persona.

Hermes quickly tackled the Shadows.

"It's working Junpei-senpai! Keep on it!" Minako cheered for Junpei.  
"Heh, i'll show you what i'm made of!" Junpei's grin widened.

The Shadows were finally defeated using Junpei's Persona.

"Who's the man?!" Junpei cheered for himself.  
"Heh, nice job, Junpei." Minato chuckled.  
"Thanks dude!"  
"You're not as bad than i thought you were, Junpei!" Teased Yukari.  
"Hehe.. That was cool, Junpei-senpai!" Minako stated.  
"Just doin' my job!" Junpei seems proud, yet at the same time out of breath.  
"Well, let's go." Minato ordered the group to get up and leave again.

The group seems tired.

"Hey, Minato-kun, i'm really reaching my limits. Can we at least call it a day for now?" Yukari said.  
"Yeah, although i'm always hyped up, i think we really need some rest. We can really call it a night." Junpei stated.  
"They kinda have a point, bro." Minako continued.  
"I guess that's alright. Okay, we'll suspend our exploration for now." Minato ordered the group to leave Tartarus.

* * *

**-Saturday, 2nd of May 2009-**

**-Next Full Moon : 7 Days-**

**-Evening-**

**-Dorm, Ground Floor-**

Minato arrived at the dorm, tired. Tomorrow's Golden Week. But he planned to stay at the dorms to get some rest.

* * *

**-Dark Hour-**

Once again, Minato felt a presence beside his weary body. He opened his eyes and saw the boy again.

"Hi, how have you been?" The Mysterious Boy showed up again.  
"You again..?!"  
"It's been a while, Are you well?"  
"Well... yeah. Thanks for asking."  
" ... One Week from now, there'll be a _**Full Moon**_."  
"A Full Moon..?"  
"Be careful ...** A new ordeal awaits you**."  
"What is this 'ordeal' you're talking about..?"  
"_**You'll be encountering one of THEM**_. You must prepare for the ordeal, but time is of the essence."  
"One of ... Them..?"  
"I'm sure you're aware of that, of course. ... I'll come see you when it's over ... Goodbye for now."  
"W-Wait!"

The boy was already gone when Minato said that. He's tired, confused, and a bit scared. What did the boy mean about THEM, anyway?

* * *

**-Sunday, 3rd of May 2009-**

**-Next Full Moon : 6 Days-**

**-Morning-**

**-Dorm, Minato's Room-**

Instead of a goodnight's sleep, Minato had an open eye the whole night. He was hoping the boy to return and give him some answers. But he guessed wrong. He's tired. he can't think of anything better to do. Golden Week starts today, and he decided to his body rested instead.

_Why ...? What's this 'ordeal' the boy was talking about? And what about this ... 'THEM' he also talked to me about. Just six more days until the full moon ... i guess i have to be careful._

* * *

**Chapter Six : End**

* * *

**Minato Arisato's Current Chapter Stats :  
**

-_Academics_ : Average

-_Charm_ : Ordinary

-_Courage_ : Tough - Fearless

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Chapter Six is up with the 2nd Preview of Persona 3 The Movie : Spring of Birth! :D This chapter is to celebrate it, i guess. When i saw Fuuka on the 2nd PV of the Movie, my jaw just ... DROPPED. like really! She looked awesome! anyway, yeah you guys probably noticed the 'Sports Field and Nurse's Office' Event on this story. Yes, This is the minor adjustments towards the story, and of course some new events, as promised. And YES, sorry for the Time Skip, i can't really think of anything better to write during that. I'll be dead if i wrote Minato's social link events one by one, lol. But nevertheless, i hope you all enjoyed reading my story! Feel free to add a review! Invoking Escape Route! :3


End file.
